


MADASAKU WEEK-END 2019

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEKEND2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, madasakuweekend2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Work for day 1 of the madasakuweekend2019 I did for the MadaSaku week-end of 2019day 1: soulmates/things whispered in the dark/you think I'm in love with youday 2: Yandere/Possessive/You belong to meday 3: Same age/ Jealousy/Your ego knows no bounds
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEKEND2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583326
Kudos: 43





	MADASAKU WEEK-END 2019

Sakura Haruno was still a teen when she met her soulmate. She didn’t see it coming and never realized the great war was the first time she looked him in the eyes. On the other hand, Madara knew it was her, he saw the dark eye turn green in front of him when she went at him with a punch that would have killed a lesser man. On this ground they were enemies and anything he could say wouldn’t make her change her mind. Sakura Haruno was the will of fire personified, she had seen so many of her beloved die in the fights and she loved her friend the jinchuriki so much she would fight until her dying breath. Madara had a goal and a soulmate he had waited for an entire life, would not make him lose the last battle, so he stabbed her; wishing she could die and leave him alone.

She did not die and wouldn’t leave him. She would rise up every time and her, now green, eyes would burn with the intensity of thousand suns. Sakura Haruno was an impressive woman and a fierce fighter, she finally landed a punch on Madara’s Susanoo: cracking it open. Madara only saw her smile when she stepped within his shield ribcage. She didn’t try to avoid the attacks, for she was fearless. Naruto was screaming, Sasuke running towards the young woman and Kakashi stood still unable to move a single finger as he watched his student running to her death. Madara only saw a goddess of war with blood and rage on her face: Sakura had unleashed her true potential. Had he been a fearful little ninja, Madara would have surrendered, but he was an Uchiha and the poor girl, even if she was the disciple of a Senju, was not strong nor skilled enough to take him.

They fought fast and without mercy, soon the young woman was on the floor a kunai at her throat; her gaze did not waver: she was ready to die. And Madara made one huge mistake, he hesitated: was he ready to kill his own soulmate? Sakura saw her chance and grabbed his arms, sectioning his motor nerves as much as his sensory nerves. The pain was new, different from what he ever felt before, he had never fought against a ninja that used medical jutsu in battle. He kept the scream low, barely audible and Sakura saw in the Sharingan a promise of death. However Sakura had been the distraction she had wanted to be, she knew she could never take a giant like Madara Uchiha, she could bug him and possibly hurt him, thus gaining enough time for Hashirama Senju to attack and Minato to seal Madara’s chakra away.

Sakura was ready to die if necessary, the village had raised its ninjas like this: as sacrifices. She looked right ahead ready to accept her fate. She felt the warmth of the body and then a teardrop crashed on her cheek. Madara’s eyes were dark blue almost black. She knew those eyes, she had seen them every morning looking in a mirror. Sakura saw Sasuke’s blade coming, she screamed for her ex-teammate to stop and felt her body moving faster than ever. Madara was on the ground and Sakura on top of him.

The young ninja felt her skin tearing under Sasuke’s sword, she used quickly the last drop of her chakra to stop the internal bleeding and the poison to travel to her heart. Sasuke pulled his weapon out of his friend’s body, ripping a horrifying sound out of Sakura. Naruto was next to her in a second pushing Sasuke away with all his desperate strength. The blonde ninja grabbed Sakura’s shoulder snatching her away from Madara so that she could rest in his arms. Naruto brushed quickly Sakura’s hair away from her face and talked fast, so fast she couldn’t understand what he was saying. Sakura only saw her master to her side and felt the chakra of the older woman running through her body. She let herself close her eyes knowing she would see another day now that her shishou was here.

Konoha was calm and quiet when Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. She could feel some tubes in her nose and an IV in her arm. She was exhausted, her chakra had run off when she had lost consciousness and building it back was taxing. Finally, Sakura saw Tsunade turning from the corner of the room. The blonde woman observed her disciple and smiled. Tsunade looked jaded, dark circles under her eyes and pale skin: “You should see Naruto’s state. I had to ban him from the hospital until he caught up some sleep: the boy was worried sick. Don’t ever do this again.”

Sakura smiled tirelessly and closed her eyes once again leaving for a dreamless sleep.

She woke up once again a day after. The girl’s mind was foggy and slow, she couldn’t understand a word Naruto was vomiting. He seemed excited for some reason and worried for others: his face was an open book. He managed to calm down and sit next to his friend. Sakura felt warm hands sliding around hers, gripping so hard it almost hurt: she winced.

It took some hours for her mind to clear and she was left alone with Kakashi. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. There was something he had to say but it didn’t look like he wanted to. In the end, he took a deep breath and sat next to her: “Tsunade doesn’t think you should know so fast. She says you need the rest, that you’ve been working your ass off even before the war. I think you should know.”

“Should know what Kakashi? Spill!”

“Madara, he is alive and well.”

“You let him live! Why would you do that? He is a monster, no one could stop him!”

“Something happened okay. We didn’t know what to do until you woke up.”

“What the fuck Kakashi? What’s happening?”

“Madara says he his your soulmate. He said that you know too. He wants to see you.”

“He can go fuck himself. I’m not meeting him. Ever.”

Sakura stood by her words an entire year. She felt the pull every time she walked in front of the prison and never looked back. She managed to tone down the pain she felt every second she spend away from him: she lived sixteen years without him, she could do more. However, it was clear that something was missing from her, her inside, her mind. Sakura was broken, each night her heart screamed louder for her to meet him, he appeared in her dreams in his red and shiny armor, and every time she woke up drenched in cold sweat because she felt the deadly stab he inflected her. Sakura respected diligently her promise. Until one day she almost lost a patient because she couldn’t focus on anything else than the want to see him. She decided to ask her shishou to finally meet him after a year.

Tsunade said yes.

Madara Uchiha was an impressive fighter and a scary Sharingan user. However, deprived of his eyes because of a seal and of his strength because of his chains: he appeared almost normal. A shinobi held against his will. Sakura stepped to the cell and stopped. He must have recognized her perfume, for he stopped looking to the ground to look at her. She stumbled back: “Took you long enough. The Hatake offspring came a long time ago with your smell everywhere on him to tell me you didn’t want to meet me.”

“Kakashi. His name is Kakashi. Watch your tone when you talk about my important people.”

“You think I care?”

“I think you should watch your tone if you want to hear my voice ever again.”

“You talk a lot for a fearful thing.”

“You talk a lot for a fucking prisoner. I don’t have your time Madara, people need me and I need to focus. I’ll come every once in a week to calm down whatever there is between us.”

“You might as well call that love, darling.”

“Do you really think I’m in love with you? Stop kidding yourself and don’t call me darling. It’s Sakura.”

“Were your parents stupid or just really bad with names?”

“Fuck you.”

Sakura tried to go see him only once a month, by the second month she felt headaches so strong she wanted to split her head open. She decided to go more often and by the fifth month, she went every three days. She tried to tell herself it was necessary but deep inside she thought that she was just too weak to resist: “Coming more often. Starting to like me?” he mocked.

“Shut up. Can we have an entire afternoon in utter silence? I need to focus.”

“You need a distraction.”

“I need silence. Only silence. Think of me as a wall.”

“A pretty wall.”

“I didn’t get shishou to take off the blinder to have you make crass comments about my appearance.”

“I didn’t.”

“You were about to. Stop it and shut your mouth.” she thought for a time that he would leave her alone for the time being.

“How are my in-laws?”

“You don’t need to know. Shut your mouth and let me grab some sleep, please.”

“Oooh come on, you like my voice. You like how I whisper things in the dark only for you to hear them.”


End file.
